Pizza Sauce
by OnyxStylo
Summary: Spamano: That silly splotch of pizza sauce caused so much... Yaoi, 16
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is based off an RP with me and Kimbetheli~ She was Romano and I was Spain~**

**WARNING: THIS IS A 16+ STORY, IT WON'T GO ALL THE WAY THOUGH! YAOI INSIDE!**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA. THIS IS WHY I'M ON A FANFICTION SITE. ;D**

…**Ahem… So, this contains boyxboy kissing, very light groping, and MENTIONS arousal, but no sex. Thus, this isn't really an M, but let me know if I should up the rating…**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Romano angrily paced the length of his room, flustered and annoyed. His stomping could be heard throughout the house, and Spain simply sighed. 'I wonder why he's so upset…' Spain wondered, unable to find any decent reason. 'Perhaps the heat?' The weather was abnormally warm, and the pair had been working out in the tomato fields until Romano randomly stood, swore, and then stomped up to his room.

Though the Italian did this sort of thing frequently, it still concerned him…

"Lovi~ what would you like for dinner~?" He called.

"PIZZA!" Romano yelled.

"And would you be willing to help?" The Spaniard asked hopefully, despite knowing that the answer would be a heated 'no'.

"No, you bastard!" He said, though now downstairs. He stomped past Spain, straight over to the couch, lying down immediately.

Spain just rolled his eyes and immediately set to work, knowing exactly how to make his Lovi's favorite pizza. The only real sounds were the slight sound of cooking and Romano's mumbled curses.

Romano yawned, feeling the hot day get to him. He found he just couldn't protest a late siesta…

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The pizza was in the oven, the heat was still unbearable, and Antonio hadn't heard Romano in quite a while. He quickly went to the room he had last been seen going to, and was extremely relieved to find him fast asleep, though his face was flushed.

Smiling, he grabbed a cool cloth and put it on the boy's forehead, watching him stir. Relieved that Romano hadn't woken, he got up and got the boy some ice water for once he woke.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Spain had replaced the cloth multiple times by now, though he finally allowed himself to look at Lovino. He smiled fondly at the boy, thinking of many things…

Romano slowly began to stir, feeling something cool on his head. He immediately sat up, shocked to see a damp cloth fall into his lap. He then swiftly looked over, shocked yet again to see Antonio right next to him, staring at him. "H-hey! You damn, bastardo, what are you doing?" He shouted, feeling his face flush slightly.

"Why, you looked flushed, so I put this cloth on your head~" 'Bastardo' answered, smiling brightly. "Are you sick?"

"No! Damn, I just took a nap!"

"Then you want to eat, sí?"

"Yeah." Romano answered, looking off to the side.

Antonio smiled, offering his hand to the boy. His grin only widened when Romano shyly accepted the help, though positive he caught a slight murmur of 'bastard…"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Once sitting at the table, Spain grinned when he saw Romano immediately grab a slice of the pizza. He's put extra sauce, just as Romano liked.

Romano was already on his second slice before taking a bite and having some sauce hit his cheek.

Before he'd even thought about it, Spain had leaned over and licked the sauce from Romano's cheek.

Romano, however, was slightly mortified. "W-what are you doing, tomato-bastard!" He yelled, feeling his face heat up.

"You had sauce on your cheek, Lovi~ I was just cleaning it up~" He cooed, smiling brightly.

Romano stared, shocked and flustered, at the Spaniard leaning in front of him. "B-bastardo!"

Spain chuckled, sending puffs of warm air to Romano's lips, moving slightly closer.

Romano could only stare, shocked that this was occurring.

"Is something wrong?" Spain asked, teasing slightly.

Romano, however, was frozen to the spot. He could feel the country's breath on his lips, and his cheek still felt a bit damp. His instincts told him to head-butt Spain, he found he didn't really want to. Bu this was wrong… they were both guys, Spain raised him.

"Well, do you want something, mi tomato?"

"…"

Spain refused to give up, and quickly move a millimeter closer. He blew once more, allowing their lips to brush slightly as he spoke, "Do you have objections to what's going on?" He whispered.

"n-n..." was all Romano could utter, and it was barely audible.

"Hm? Repeat that for me, Lovi" Spain murmured, trying not to just jump him.

"...n..."

"That's not an answer~" He cooed, desperate to just move the tiny distance that separated them.

"N...n...o..." Romano said. It was barely even recognizable as a word, sounding more like a breath.

Spain lit up the moment he pieced together Romano's answer, slamming his lips into the others.

Romano was shocked at how quickly Spain jumped at him, but he got over his shock and returned the kiss, still a little timid. He just hoped Spain wouldn't dare touch his curl…

Antonio gently poked Lovino's lips with his tongue, trying to stop his wandering hands. Romano could feel Spain's hands running along his body. Though Romano's better judgment still told him to push Spain away, but he couldn't. Romano split his lips, allowing Spain in.

Spain vaguely remembered the abandoned dinner, too focused on the heat of Romano's body and how everywhere he touched was on fire. He explored as gently as he could manage, despite his own impatience. One of his hands began to stroke Lovino's face, dangerously close to the hair curl.

Romano could feel Spain's hand come close to his curl, and hoped he wouldn't dare pull it. He tried to focus on Spain's kissing, and began running his hands over Spain. Spain continued to move his tongue, trying not to overdo anything. Spain's hand wandered Lovino's side, bringing fire as he went. His other hand began to gently stroke Romano's hair curl, being sure not to pull.

Romano could feel Spain touching his curl, and fought his urge to murder him. Romano had his hands on Spain's chest, its warmth overwhelming him.

Spain could feel his own arousal, though he continued to fight moving any faster. Romano was writhing slightly, clearly being well pleasured. Things were getting warm, and Romano wanted more. He tugged on Spain's shirt, pulling him closer.

Spain felt the ever-slight tug, quickly losing any control he had left. He slowly rolled the curl his hand was playing with, all the while keeping his tongue in Romano's mouth. Romano's eye twitched, but he restrained himself as best he could. He kissed Spain even deeper to keep himself from reacting from the sudden movement.

Spain quickly retracted his tongue, all the while coaxing Romano to take slight control. His hand continued rolling the curl, subtly faster, his hand now in a death grip on the boy's waist.

Romano did as suggested, and took over. He forced his tongue in Spain's mouth, and he ran his hands up and down Spain, trying to ignore Spain's fun with his hair curl.

Spain held back a moan, though a small bit escaped. His hand continued rolling the curl, ever faster, trying not to pull, knowing that would be too soon. His other hand moved slightly, stroking Lovino's thigh.

Romano, however, didn't bother with restraint, doing what he wanted when he wanted to. He moved his way up Spain's body, and ran his hands up and down him. Spain was having fun with his curl, and he knew it. He once again tried to ignore it and just enjoy the moment. Spain's hand began going faster on the curl, before running down the length and back, purposely slow and teasing. He continued to encourage Romano to explore and lead, using every ounce of restraint he had.

Romano unbuttoned Spain's loose shirt, and felt Spain's warmth. 'How is he so warm?' Romano wondered as he groped Spain. Spain moaned, rather loud this time, as Romano began to touch skin. He could tell he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, quickly breathing before returning to Romano.

Romano moved his hands to Spain's back, pulling him even closer. They were practically on top of each other now. Spain maneuvered it so he could move Romano to the couch, picking him up and dropping him unceremoniously on top of himself on the couch.

Romano was now free to do whatever he wanted. He ran his fingers through Spain's hair, and then down his back, then moved his tongue around Spain's mouth. Antonio quickly moved to prop Romano's body above him, using his free hand to continue touching/rolling his curl.

Romano put his hands on Spain's shoulders now, focusing on their kissing. His tongue brushed Spain's. Spain moaned again, though still wondering how Romano was so damn good. He gently tugged on his curl, completely and utterly out of it. Romano moaned slightly at the action, then reached down and unzipped Spain's pants, hoping to raise Spain's arousal. Spain's closed eyes widened when Romano moaned, quickly pulling harder, relishing the sound.

Romano couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips, but Spain kept pulling, and he had no choice but to give in. Spain quickly tugged hard, and then moaned as Romano's hands began to move on his chest again.

"V-veeeeeh! Fratello, what are you doing?" Feliciano yelled.

Both Spain and Romano's attention snapped to Feliciano. "H-how did you...W-w-when...?" Spain asked, flustered. Neither remembered him coming nor being invited, and both could only gape, forgetting their position.

Romano looked about ready to shoot himself in the face. He quickly got off of Spain and was stood in front of Italy. "DAMMIT! What the hell are you doing here, you retard fratello?" Romano shouted. He was too flustered to think and too embarrassed to care.  
>"v-veh, I wanted t-to say hi…" he muttered. Spain lay in shock, though quickly zipping and buttoning his pants. Romano crossed his arms angrily, his face red. "Well get the hell out! And don't tell that damned potato-bastard what you saw!"<p>

"S-sorry fratello….. Ciao!" he said, then bolting out of the house. Spain looked at Lovino silently, wondering what he'd do.

Romano still stood with his arms crossed. When he was sure Italy was gone, he turned to Spain and waited for him to say something. It was just now when Romano realized what they had done, and he blushed. Spain looked at Lovi, completely forgetting his own disheveled appearance. He quietly murmured, "A-are you ok with this, Lovi?"

Romano nodded slightly. "Y...yeah..." he whispered. Spain smiled, quickly giving Romano a hug. "Good, mi Lovi. Ti amo~"

"T-ti amo, bastard..." Romano whispered.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

…**So there. I'm sorry Feli, I know that sucked for you… ^^' Was he OOC? Was anyone OOC? Please tell me what needs improved~**

**So then. Review.**

**DO IT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form 1

_**YO PEEPS! ONYXSTYLOS BACK WITH MORE SPAMANO GOODNESS, SAME RATINGS AS BEFORE AND ALL THAT SHIT, THIS IS STILL FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS RP, DERPNESS.**_

_**Greenland: Hej~ OnyxStylo doesn't own Hetalia~!**_

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`

Lovino entered the living room. He sighed, putting on his jacket. Spain was forcing him to hang out with him, France and Prussia. 'This'll be hell...' he thought.  
>"Dammit, Spain! Let's go!" he said impatiently.<br>"Coming Lovi~" Spain called back, buttoning his shirt as he went.  
>They were hanging around with the rest of the 'Bad Touch Trio' today, maybe hitting some bars. Though still unsure of how, Spain managed to convince hid little tomato to join them.<br>Lovi waited at the door for Spain, tapping his foot. He really wasn't looking forward to this, Spain's friends were asses and he hated them. But, he had no choice. It was either go with Spain or hear about it for the next 3 weeks.  
>Spain grinned widely when Lovi came into view, Finishing with his buttons, though leaving the top 2 open.<br>He grabbed Lovi's lithe arm before dragging them both through the door and setting out on foot, knowing where they were meeting Gil and Francis.  
>Lovi and Spain walked, Lovino with his arms crossed as usual. He frowned, seeing that Spain had kept his shirt slightly unbuttoned, probably just to get him worked up. Finally, they could see France and Prussia in the distance.<br>A wide grin set on Spain's face as his friends came into view. Francis seemed to be bothering Gil (Though that was nothing new) and Gil was trying to wave at him.  
>"Hola~!" He called, grabbing Lovino's hand and walking faster.<br>Lovi blushed a little and was pulled along by Spain. 'Dammit...' he thought.  
>"Ciao." he said under his breath as they came close to the two. Spain squeezed their joined hands, smiling as Gil.<br>"How've you been?" He asked, eyes alight. He couldn't believe Lovi was just letting him hold his hand~! It was just so cuuuuuuuute~~~  
>Gil grinned and answered "Nuttin, ready to drink?" with a slight jerk of the thumb to the bar.<br>"Dammit..." Lovi answered. If they were going to drink, bad things would happen, he was sure of it. But, nonetheless, he was pulled along by Spain. Lovi blushed a little, Spain and he had never really held hands for too long before.  
>They entered the bar. Spain squeezed Lovi's hand once more, encouraging him. The bar was busy for 9pm, but there were some open barstools over in the corner. He dragged Romano into the absolute corner seat, sitting next to him and grinning towards his friends, with Gil directly to his right and Francis one seat down. France was already scanning the bar for people to dance (molest) and Gil was content with ordering a beer. Personally, Spain was watching Lovi's face flush pink. Lovi looked all around, trying to avoid Spain's gaze.<br>"S-stop looking at me, Dammit!" he said quietly. Gil was already on his third beer now and France had found some poor girl and was flirting with her now.  
>Spain grin only widened, smoothly responding. He leaned forward slightly as he spoke; "But you're just so cute Lovi~ I could just eat you up~ you'd be better than churros even~!"<br>Lovi began wildly blushing. "I-I am not!" he said, trying to look away.  
>It was then he noticed that their hands were still joined. Lovino tried to pull his hand away, but to no avail. Spain had him in a death grip.<br>"Fuck..." Lovi whispered to himself. "Si, you are adorable~" Spain cooed, lightly licking Lovi's tomato red cheek. "So cute~..." Lovi's face was getting even redder. He wished Spain would stop, they were in public! But then again, he DIDN'T want Spain to stop.  
>"d-Dammit..." he whispered.<br>"Silly Lovi~ don't dirty your mouth or Boss will have to clean it with his own~~~" He cooed, moving closer and licking the cheek again. Francis and Gil were off into the midst of the crowd, dancing away as the two staying in their little corner. "  
>S-stop..." Lovino whispered, but he didn't really mean it. Spain's face was inches from his own. Lovi closed his eyes, knowing that Spain would make his move pretty soon.<br>"Telling me to stop is so mean Lovi~ I'll just follow through with my word then~" he breathed before slamming his lips into Romano's waiting ones. Lovino was once again surprised at Spain's ferocity, as he usually was. Spain pushed him into the corner, and Lovi was overwhelmed with Spain's warmth.  
>Spain grinned wildly at Roma's submissiveness, leaning further into the corner. Everything was warm, and the alcohol was swirling in his mind, ruining any clear thoughts. Lovi felt his back touch the cold wall, such a contrast to Spain's warmth.<br>He poked at Spain's mouth with his tongue, and had his arms around Spain's back. Spain gasped as he felt Lovi's tongue poking his lips, feeling his own face flush slightly. Since they had...started their relationship, Roma never really took control of much aside from complying with his own wishes, and this was completely and utterly unexpected. However, there wasn't anything wrong with it~!  
>Lovi poked Spain's lips more, trying to get in. 'Dammit, he won't budge!' Lovi thought to himself. Spain was always so quick to it, what was with him now when Lovino wanted to? Lovi moved his hands to Spain's front, pulling him by his shirt.<br>Spain finally relented and allowed Roma in his mouth, though trying and failing to regain dominance. He wished they were home, but that was over a mile away, and Roma didn't seem patient. That odd curl was twitching slightly, and Spain couldn't help but want to pet it.  
>Lovi finally gained acceptance to Spain's mouth, immediately exploring it with his tongue. Lovino knew he should stop, seeing as they were in public, but he couldn't. Then again, it WAS nighttime, and it was getting pretty dark. No one would notice them, right?<br>Lovi ran his hands up and down Spain's body, Spain's warmth running through him. Spain shivered violently at Lovino's boldness, feeling helpless as he was ravished.  
>Antonio was now backed against the counter, feeling mild protest from his back. Lovi could feel Spain shiver and smiled a little bit. He was almost on top of Spain now, not even noticing the counter cutting into his back.<br>Lovi was just as warm as Spain was now, and continued exploring his mouth. Roma was everywhere and nowhere, all touches far to fleeting and light, yes his mouth was so hot and ravis- "Honhonhon~ what do we have here Mon ami?" France's voice cut through both countries thoughts, reminding each of where they were and who they were with. Spain flushed brilliantly, staring in shock at the Frenchmen. "I didn't know little Romano topped~! Honhonhon~"  
>"I-I, b-but-" Spain sputtered indignantly, shocked at the thought or his little tomato topping.<br>"Dammit!" said Romano loudly, leaning back on the wall, out of breath. His face was extremely red, whether from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. He now sat with his arms crossed, looking at the wall and trying to regain breath.  
>Spain was still speaking nonsense, flushed brighter than Romano, though whether from embarrassment of lost dignity was unknown.<br>"H-he d-doesn't a-and you're just m-misunders-standing!" He muttered, continuing in his native tongue of Spanish.  
>"Are you sure we shouldn't just let you two go home honhonhon?" France asked, grinning maliciously and pervertedly.<br>Lovi had had enough; he should have known this would happen. He stood angrily and grabbed Spain's hand, pulling him outside.  
>"Ciao, bastards!" he said as he walked out the door. He and Spain now stood at the corner of the street. Spain's face was still flushed, and he awkwardly took Roma's hand and began heading home, still murmuring in Spanish.<br>Lovi looked down on the way home, still with a hot face. He couldn't believe that French bastard interrupted them! That was so unbelievable! They walked, his grip on Spain's hand tight, even though he didn't notice it.  
>Spain snapped back to reality as he felt Romano's death grips. The Country sighed, giving his lover a small hug, smiling serenely as they walked home.<p>

`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'

_**FIN~**_

_**INTERUPTED AGAIN! xD I might make this an M; but only if I get enough reviews saying to ' Anyways, was anyone OOC?**_

_**Standard questions apply.**_

_**Tak for reading~!**_

_**~OnyxStylo**_

_**NOW REVIEW**_


End file.
